


Truth or Dare!!

by Unexplained



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Multi, Truth Serum, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 14:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16683529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unexplained/pseuds/Unexplained
Summary: Iwaizumi and I have been together for almost a year.Oikawa is holding his annual game of truth or dare during the party of the year, coaxing us in with the promise of a new twist to the tradtional game.Iwaizumi and I join albeit apprehensively.Nothing can surprise us now right?All of the gang is here...Let's play!!





	Truth or Dare!!

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't beta'd, I wrote in in like 20 minutes. Sue me.
> 
> And maybe I indulged myself a little but again, sue me if you must.
> 
> YES I KNOW THIS CHAPTER MAD SHORT, it'll be longer next chapter at least 3k+ for sure!

“Ya-hoo! Alright everyone, everyone settle down! Time for our annual game of truth or dare! Are we excited?”

The cheers from the small group of people seemed entirely too loud for a basic game of truth or dare I thought. I didn’t understand but I sipped my drink in silence. A hand on my shoulder rubbing circles into my neck seemed to ease the tension a little. I looked up and smiled at Iwaizumi, my boyfriend of almost a year now.  
‘Sorry for dragging you into this, I thought that if you were here then I wouldn’t have to be smothered by Oikawa’s flock of girls,” he said smiling down at me. He took a seat beside me, handing me another cup of something mysterious.

“Do they follow that guy like lost ducks or am I going crazy here? I swear they’re wherever he goes,” I giggled into my cup.

“They do in the hopes of saying that they got to screw the captain of our team, helps that he’s a handsome bastard too. I’m glad you didn’t end up as one of them,” he said softly.

“I’d be too scared honestly, how do you compete with a guy who probably looks better than you do in a skirt? Would kill my confidence immediately,” I responded, my confidence dwindling despite the joke.

“Not possible,” he chuckled, nuzzling my neck. 

“Besides, I only came to watch the matches with my friend because they had a pretty hot ace if I may say, I’m surprised you both managed to get those titles in university too, must’ve been tough?” I sighed wistfully, remembering how we got together. Resting my head on his arm, I cursed my small height internally, would’ve been nice to rest on his shoulder. He’s not even that tall either, fuck.

“Ah, everywhere we go together, since childhood, we’ve always been a pair. The coaches would be stupid to not keep us on the court at the same time. The ace titled was garnered through my own hard work though, I can’t depend on him for everything,” he said proudly, he leaned back into the couch a little, pulling my head to rest on his shoulder. I felt my cheeks warm. Ah, how he always knew.  
I looked up and simply admired his face, the flush on his cheeks from the alcohol and how happy he is with himself. I smiled, knowing words didn’t really need to be said. He has a really pretty smile, it makes me happy to know I could see him like this.

We were broken out of our happy silence by Oikawa.

“Now now, Iwa-chan, don’t tell me you and your very pretty girlfriend won’t be joining us?” he said with a fake pout.

“No,” we both deadpanned. Truth or dare always leads to pain I would rather opt out of. Clearly iwaizumi agreed.

“How is it that my two best friends are always so cruel? This is my party you know, I don’t know half of these people here,” he pouted for real this time. “It wouldn’t be fun otherwise.”

“You do know these people.” Iwaizumi said, rolling his eyes. “We both knew them from Karasuno, Shiratorizawa, Fukurodani and Nekoma, you ass.”  
“But it’s not the same, I’m not close to them like I am the two of you, though I do enjoy tormenting them,” he said, smiling rather wide. I always thought that smile was creepy. Though when he does it I can understand a little bit of the hype surrounding him. It was little hot though I’d never admit it out loud, lest his massive head get even bigger. 

“You really are a shitty guy.”

“Iwa-chan! When will you ever let that name go?”

“When you stop being a shitty guy obviously.”

“Hmph! Just come play, it won’t take up too much of your time, and you knew it was gonna happen anyways you participate every time!”

“And everytime you made me regret joining in the first place!”

“Now now, Iwa-chan, this year’s truth of dare will be a little different. A twist you might call, it and it’ll be enjoyable for everyone, no bias, no targeting, you’ll be safe from me.” Oikawa said, flashing that cunning smile once again.

“What do you mean by that?” I finally piped in, curiosity getting the better of me.

“My my, I’m glad you finally asked! My dear Kenma helped me with the technical parts of it, after much bribery on my part. But we’ve developed our own personal truth or dare app. I must admit it’s a little saucy but what’s a game of truth or dare without it, right?” He said, genuinely smiling this time, as though the thought of playing excited him.

“…”

Iwaizumi and I looked at each other, both parts apprehensive and intrigued. I could see that he was curious, so I knocked back the rest of my fruity drink and decided.

 

“Fine, let’s play.”

**Author's Note:**

> 2nd chapter up soon, tell me what pairings you'd like to see, hehe.  
> Hope you like it so far, this chapter is short but I'd like a little build up to the good stuff.
> 
> Until next time!! (Tomorrow probably)


End file.
